


XenoFilia

by MediocreStory



Category: Cliffside (Web-Series Pilot)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Mistery, Modern AU, Suspense, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreStory/pseuds/MediocreStory
Summary: Una "Recuperación de Propiedad" a la mitad de un bosque no siempre puede traer buenos presagios o acontecimientos, en particular si es de noche, aunque ese no tiene siempre porque ser el caso.





	1. I

La parálisis golpeo en el más inesperado de los momentos, inclinado para agarrar aquella linterna que se me había caído en un descuido, mi mano temblaba, no trataba de acercarla a la linterna, no traba de ir hacia adelante, si no de ir hacia atrás, pero mi cuerpo, por un motivo inenarrable, se negaba a responder.

Ruidos, definitivamente algo se aproximaba, no era pequeño, trataba de zafarme, en vano.

Dan se aproximo rápidamente hacia donde estaba, conseguí (gracias al hecho de que la misteriosa parálisis mi capacidad comunicativa), gritar un "¡No te acerques!" seguido por un "Estoy atascado ¡Busca ayuda!", trate de mirar de espaldas a mí, con un pírrico éxito, lo cual básicamente derivo en que mi campo visual periférico solo se expandiese un 1% por ciento, pero a decir verdad, no hubo necesidad alguna de mirar, las palabras de la conversación en voz alta que escuche algo lejos, los pasos apurados aplastando las hojas otoñales, confirmaron mi desgracia.

"No sé lo que le ocurre, ¡tenemos que irnos, ya!"

No escuche a Alfred decir nada, o si lo dijo, probablemente hablo cuando se estaban alejando.

La suerte termino por estar echada una vez que escuche el condenado sonido de esa motocicleta, alejándose, perdiéndose en el sentido contrario, y pensar que esto sucedió solo en la limitada frontera del bosque.

Aquellos sonidos continuaban, más cerca, mas fuertes, más potentes, cada vez más rápidos, hasta que, en un último intento de zafarme, lo logre, la luz de la luna pareció iluminar en mi pequeño instante de libertad de movimiento, lo que me mantenía paralizado.

Y no di crédito alguno a lo que vi, con la más sincera de las opiniones.

Hilos. De alguna manera extraña, había muchos hilos extraños alrededor mío, casi imperceptibles de no ser por la fortuita luz lunar, y el ángulo en el que quede tras zafarme unos segundos, solo para caer en estas redes una vez más.

Escuche un sonido extraño encima de mi cabeza, una vez mas, solo que en esta ocasión fue individual, y parecía ser una respiración, cercana, casi humana.

Mi cabeza no estaba en el ángulo correcto para apreciar a la persona, pero lleve mis ojos lo más arriba que pude, justo cuando pude el divisar un pequeño atisbo de él (o ella), sentí un tirón.

No sé si grite, todo lo que sé es que la consciencia, asediada por el estrés, decidió apagarse, basto con ese tirón para que me hundiera en un mar de tinieblas, pese a una sensación difuminada y lejana de movimiento.

 

**...**

 

¿Habían pasado las horas o los minutos?, me era ajeno, sentía el hecho de que no estaba con los pies en la tierra, algo me sujetaba, y de alguna manera extraña, sentía el cómo era una altura considerable.

Abrí los ojos, esperaba ver a mi atacante, esperaba ver, por lo menos, donde me encontraba, pero la vista que obtuve cuando se me aclaro la visión, fue, a falta de mejores palabras, surrealista.

Me encontraba en una telaraña (demasiado grande para cualquier ejemplar en existencia, al menos de este periodo histórico), la cual se encontraba sostenida entre dos árboles, a unos cuantos metros del suelo (eran al menos los metros suficientes para romperme algo si caía), trate de mantener la compostura lo más posible dentro de esta situación, aunque hacer el susodicho no era algo muy feasible, visto y considerando el tamaño de la telaraña, el tamaño de la araña debería ser...

Un sonido de movimiento llamo mi atención, uno de los arboles, de uno de aquellos robles venia el sonido, espabile y mire rápidamente a mi derecha, por mero instinto, y pude divisar, justo entre las ramas, un bulto, la falta de luz y la sombra de la que le proveía el árbol a esta criatura, hacía imposible reconocer que era a simple vista.

Trague silaba, cuando pude distinguir él como parecía voltearse hacia mí, vi unos ojos negros, pero que sobresalían por unos irises amarillo intenso que delataban su presencia en la oscuridad, el viento soplo, y un pequeño rayo de luz de luna le alumbro furtiva y rápidamente, dejando ver el cómo exhibía una sonrisa llena de incisivos.

La respiración se me agito, y casi empiezo a gritar en cuanto, de una manera de lo mas terrosa, saco lo que parecía ser una de sus extremidades, (mas concretamente, una pinza) la cual hizo sonar fuertemente, dando a entender la cantidad de fuerza que parecía residir en su poder.

Salió de la oscuridad, ahora mostrando su apariencia al completo, cuatro pinzas, cuatro patas, un total de ocho, lo digno de lo que parecía ser una especie de híbrido de araña y humana.

Mientras se movía hacia mí, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, directo a los ojos, su expresión no cambiaba, una sonrisa de incisivos listos para devorar a una presa que aun respire, un movimiento fluido en su telaraña, y ya estaba encima mío.

Lo único que rompía aquel silencio, eran los arboles, moviéndose al pasar del viento, augurando una muerte prematura para mi persona, sentía frio, pese a haber llevado una chaqueta los suficientemente gruesa para mi primer otoño en Avila.

¿Es quizás este frió lo que se siente antes de morir?

Ella seguía mirándome, comencé a escuchar una pequeña risita que fue creciendo, sus expresiones cambiaban, la locura total parecía inundarla, tomo mi muñeca con una de sus cuatro pinzas, la risa ahora resonaba por la completa soledad que era aquella zona de los bosques de Avila.

Seguía riendo, mientras mostraba los incisivos, ¿iba a empezar destrozándome la mano?

El corazón me latía a mil por minuto, y esperaba, quizá en un cliché milagro, la aparición de un salvador inesperado, oh, cuanto hubiese yo apreciado el que Dan o Alfred aparecieran, redimiendo su acción cobarde de hace unos minutos (¿horas?) atrás.

Vi el cómo los ella dejo de reír, acerco mi mano con su pinza hacia su boca, cerré los ojos de golpe, esperando sentir el más horrible e indescriptible dolor que nadie pudiese experimentar estando vivo. Pero, los incisivos desgarrando mi piel, la sangre fluyendo, y el dolor, nunca llego.

En su lugar, escuche lo más cercano a un caricaturesco "Ñom", abrí los ojos lentamente, extrañado por el hecho de no haber sufrido daño en la mano, y me encontré con que esta "Araña humanoide" solo había introducido (sin morder de ninguna manera) la punta de mi dedo anular, índice y medio en su boca, con una mirada que ahora parecía denotar, hasta cierto grado "Inocencia", de manera reflejo, aparte mi mano de ella, solo para que esta se volviera adherir a la telaraña.

Ella se me volvió a quedar mirando, ahora con una sonrisa calmada, y mi cerebro, fallando en procesar el semejante disparate que acaba de suceder se volvió a apagar.

Aunque la paz que obtuve este nuevo e inesperado desmayo, duro poco, debido a que sentí las sacudidas que me estaba dando esta híbrida.

"Hey" Su voz era joven, correspondiente a su apariencia "¿Estás muerto?"

Volví a abrir los ojos, ella dejo de sacudirme, y suspiro con algo de alivio.

"¡Pensé que ya habías estirado la pata!" Ella miro a su alrededor, aparentemente dándose cuenta de algo "No es que puedas estar más estirado de lo que estás en esta telaraña, ¿me entiendes? ¿En el sentido de, ya sabes, morir?"

El silencio fue incomodísimo, mi cerebro no volvió a apagarse ante este disparate (e improbabilidad evolutiva), en su lugar, opto por simplemente tratar de establecer una conversación.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunte, en un genuino tono de confusión.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de que no se había presentado, y en el tono más amigable y casual, mientras violaba el poco espacio personal que tenia, acercando su rostro al mío se presento:

"¡Soy Cordie!" Ella inclino ligeramente su cabeza "¿Y tú?"

"A-Andrew" La incomodidad de mi tono era notable, y ella casualmente se aparto rápidamente de mi, poniendo fin a la excesiva cercanía.

Pero su alejamiento leve no puso fin a su entusiasmo, que actuaba como una corriente que no conseguía arrastrarme a olvidar lo que había pasado hacia minutos.

"¡Nunca había conocido a alguien con un nombre así!" Ella se quedo pensativa "Suena tan ¡Humano!"

El nivel de rareza de este encuentro se esta saliendo de la escala, sin duda alguna, aunque probablemente ya supere a cualquier encuentro con Pie Grande, o el abominable, o alegados alienigenas, esto esta a otro nivel, sin duda.

Con los nervios básicamente comandando mi personalidad en estos momentos, me decidi por hacer otra pregunta importante.

"¿Podrías...?" La mire un momento "¿Podrías bajarme?"

Ella soltó una sonrisa despampanante casi al instante.

"¡Claro!" Ella rápidamente acerco una de sus pinzas a uno de los hilos de la telaraña, al parecer, el hilo del que dependía toda la estructura.

"¡Espera!" Fue una exclamación que rápidamente fue sustituida por un grito prolongado de mi parte.

Mi cálculo era que al menos me rompería al piernas al impactar el suelo, pero a la mitad de la caída, ejerciendo una fuerza sobrenatural, ayudándose con una telaraña que acababa de generar ella, me sostuvo, y terminamos realizando un aterrizaje completamente impoluto.

En medio del pánico que había supuesto dicha caída, me aferre a ella con único énfasis en salvaguardar mi vida, y permanecí así hasta que, casual y dulcemente, ella simplemente dijo:

"Ya puedes  soltarme" Dijo con una sonrisa de incisivos.

Me separe de ese pseudo-abrazo el cual había realizado con tal de mantener mi integridad física, caí sentado y empecé a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmar mi pobre y aceleradísimo corazón ella me miraba con curiosidad, cosa normal, siendo que ella parecía estar mas que acostumbrada a esta clase de acrobacias, mientras que yo, no.

"¿Estas bien?" Una pregunta inocente, y bastante bienintencionada de su parte, por lo que parecía.

"Si" Solté un último y largo suspiro, poniéndome de pie "No estoy acostumbrada a cosas tan...acrobáticas”

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor en busca de la salida del bosque, pero parecía que Cordie me había llevado hasta una zona muy adentro de los bosques, el camino por el que había entrado con Dan y Alfred no se veía por ningún lado.

"¿Buscas algo?" Pregunto ella con genuino interés, poniéndose a mi lado

"La salida" Mire hacia otro mar de arboles, pese a lo fútil de la acción "El camino por el que entre..."       

"¿Te refieres a donde te capture?"

Eso me erizo los pelos un poco, ella menciono esto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero con el miedo por mi vida al mando, simplemente disimule el escalofrió.

"Si..." Me voltee a verla "¿Sabes como llegar?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Ella empezó a andar hacia una dirección que a mi parecer era sumamente aleatoria, pero, entre quedarme parado aquí, y el seguir a una criatura que parecía conocer este sitio de arriba abajo, escogí el seguirla.

Cordie en un principio iba un poco más rápido, pero tras una pequeña petición decidió caminar a la par conmigo, lo que siguió fue una conversación trivial, aunque algo informativa, me comento que (para mi suerte) su dieta consistía principalmente en mamíferos no más grandes que un perro o un ave, sentí cierto alivio ante este dato, también comento el hecho de que mi secuestro había sido algo un tanto fortuito, dado que esos hilos son normalmente para capturar presas animales, y que fue una coincidencia el que yo me haya topado con ellos.

Yo por mi parte, le explique que venía del cercano pueblo, entre otras cosas, fue una charla que en cierta manera, finalmente, consiguió arrastrarme un poco gracias al encanto del entusiasmo de Cordie, el cual consiguió extinguir muy ligeramente mis temores, y enterrar mi curiosidad científica, la cual se mantuvo extrañamente silente durante el encuentro.

Aunque, lo que si despertó mi curiosidad fue su vestimenta, un atuendo sumamente anacrónico, por los limitados conocimientos históricos que tenia. Era puritana, más específicamente, el periodo colonial, un traje tradicional de lechera de esa época, pese a que mi curiosidad no afloro del todo sobre el tópico, me quede con eso como otra de las tantas características de Cordie.

Tras una caminata que pudo haber durado una hora, a lo sumo, llegamos al mismo camino que había utilizado para entrar al bosque, la carretera estaba a un tiro de piedra de distancia, y yo, casi haciendo un galante olvido de que ella estaba a mi lado, empecé a dirigirme a esperar un aventón, pero su voz me detuvo.

"¿Ya te vas?" Había una emoción detrás de esas palabras, pero en mi estado actual, no pude distinguir bien que era.

Me voltee, encarándola, ella ya se había acercado un poco.

"Sí, tengo clases en la mañana" Ella me siguió mirando "Y además, tengo que volver a casa"

Ella siguió mirándome fijo, con una expresión que parecía denotar un aire ciertamente decepcionado.

No quería hacer sentir mal a esta benévola criatura, la cual pudo matarme y no lo hizo, para, en su lugar, sacarme del bosque, podía ser un tanto bipolar, como había apreciado antes, pero no parecía tener un tinte de malicia como cualquiera se esperaría.

Fue entonces cuando, de una manera sumamente impulsiva y poco característica, no, completamente opuesta a mi usualmente compuesta y controlada actitud, solté una promesa que vino de la nada.

"Volveré" Lo dije, así sin más "Volveré pronto".

Ella sonrió un poco, quizá de manera un poco aterradora soltando un "Genial".

Yo iba a añadir algo mas a mi despedida, pero pude vislumbrar las luces de un auto acercándose por la carretera, voltee y le di un último (aunque temporal) adiós a Cordie, para después correr hasta la carretera, rezando y orando que el conductor que se aproximaba tuviese una buena voluntad, al menos para llevarme a las tiendas que se encontraban en la entrada al pueblo.


	2. II

El motor era sumamente ruidoso, lo cual anulaba los sonidos externos de la naturaleza, el ulular del viento era ahora sentido como una brisa meramente, el viejo vehículo avanzaba lentamente por la carretera oculta por la vegetación boscosa, mientras los animales que se paseaban entre los árboles, o que habitaban en ellos observaban momentáneamente aquel objeto ruidoso que se movia a una velocidad constante, pero lenta.  
Dentro del vehículo, el conductor llevaba un buen rato silente, fijándose siempre en el camino, con un aspecto algo desaliñado, además de una chaqueta que había visto días mejores, decidió fijarse momentáneamente en su acompañante, el cual se encontraba igualmente silencioso en el asiento de atrás.

El destino había decidido que aquel joven le pidiese un aventón a la mitad de la nada, no es que fuese un gran problema, dado que ambos se dirigían hacia aquel pueblo ubicado dentro de aquel gran bosque que apenas daba lugar para carreteras.

Tras meditar un momento, decidió romper el incomodo silencio que estaba consumiendo el viejo vehiculo con una pregunta.

"¿Y Que hacias a la mitad de la nada muchacho?" Fue una pregunta rápida, durante la cual le miro fijamente a través del espejo retrovisor.

Desde hacia un rato el joven se había dedicado a mirar únicamente a través de la ventana, dejando que el viento le diese en la cara, pero sin dormirse, su estado alerta fue descubierto en cuanto giro la cabeza para mirar hacia la nuca del conductor y contestar.

"Una "Recuperación de Propiedad", a unos amigos mios se les perdió algo aquí..." La respuesta fue simple, aunque evidentemente parecía ocultar algo dentro de la misma.

"¿Y Tus amigos te mandaron a ti solo?" La cabeza con algunas canas que se distinguían del pelo marrón del conductor se movió un poco mientras indagaba.

El joven se acomodo en el asiento.

"No, pero parece que les hizo gracia el tomar su moto y marcharse al primer problema"

Hubo un silencio durante un minuto

"¿Problema?" La curiosidad del conductor creció "¿Les sucedió algo?"

El joven se paso una mano por el cabello, y luego cruzo los brazos.

"Un oso" Explico "Apareció de la nada, estaba furioso, nos separamos, y al poco escuche el motor de la motocicleta encenderse"

El conductor pareció satisfacerse con esa respuesta, aunque le parecía demasiado extraño el que hubiesen salido ilesos (por lo que contaba) del ataque, un mal presentimiento le detuvo de seguir preguntando.

"Tuvisteis suerte" El conductor remato el tema con aquella frase.

El joven pareció darle vueltas a algo un instante.

"Si...suerte" Fue la única respuesta con la que aquella charla termino.

Tras varios minutos más de viaje, finalmente a las afueras pueblo, el cual les recibió gratamente con el cartel que era visible en la entrada del mismo, en letras grandes y blancas podía leerse "BIENVENIDOS A AVILÁ", las luces del vehículo iluminaron esta señal unos instantes, para después proseguir su camino hacia aquel asentamiento humano a la mitad de aquellas tierras vírgenes.

El resto del viaje dentro del vehiculo fue un silencio imperante que no se rompió hasta el momento en que, cuando ya se habían adentrado en el pueblo, el conductor detuvo el vehiculo.

"Bueno, hemos llegado" Le anuncio a su joven pasajero

El volteo la vista y miro afuera de la ventana, le iba a dejar en una calle con alumbrado público y unas tiendas abiertas, de esas que se mantenían 24/7, de modo que tendría un sitio al que entrar y hacer una llamada

"Gracias, señor..." El peli-negro se quedo a mitad de frase, no le había preguntado el nombre al conductor en todo este tiempo

"Llámame Gustav"

El asintió, no sabía si ese era el nombre real del conductor, o si siquiera fuese un apodo basado en su nombre real ¿Gustavo, entonces?, decidió no pararse a pensar mucho en ello, y se bajo de la vieja camioneta cuatro puertas.

El viejo motor del vehículo acelero sin segundos miramientos, y aquel conductor que le había perdido se perdió rápidamente girando en la esquina de una de intersecciones.

Había sido lo suficientemente amable para traerle hasta el pueblo, pero no para llevarlo a su casa, algo inoportuno, pero era la única manera de que le sacase de ahí rápidamente, no es que la compañía de ella le fastidiase, pero, encontraba un tanto incomodo el estar cerca de algo con tantos dientes, mientras cruzaba la calle, se pregunto a sí mismo, el "Porque" le había dicho que volvería, ¿quizá para evitar que ella le buscase luego?, ¿O era aquello por la curiosidad?

Nadie podría culparle si deseaba volver a hablarle, ¿Cómo podía algo como ella existir? Necesitaba profundizar, la curiosidad es algo natural en el ser humano, y el quería satisfacer todas y cada una de las dudas, la conversación que tuvieron había sido algo trivial, y sumamente fluida, pese a que se encontró de narices con un ser completamente desconocido, había logrado el hablarle sin que el miedo dominase, quizá por su naturaleza alegre, o por el hecho de que, simplemente, no había terminado con su vida, pero, a fin de cuentas, quería llegar a poder preguntarle sobre su origen, y otras cosas mas.

Mientras cruzaba la calle y se adentraba en la tienda, estas y otras ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza, tales como si había sido algo responsable el "prometer" que volverían a encontrarse. Sin darse cuenta, ya se había puesto delante del mostrador, donde un joven, de más o menos su misma edad le recibió.

"Buenas noches, ¿Qué desea?" Le pregunto con su mejor cara el empleado al visitante.

Miro rápidamente las estanterías, si, haría esa llamada, pero primero sería recomendable el llenar la tripa, estaba hambriento.

"¿Podrias darme una barra de Chocolate y una lata de Pepsi-Cola?" Le pregunto mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos

El empleado rápidamente saco la barra de chocolate del mostrador, y seguidamente se aproximo al pequeño refrigerador donde tenían las latas de refrescos y la puso junto al bocadillo.

"Serán 29 con 99" Fue simple con respecto al precio, mientras buscaba una bolsa y metía los objetos dentro de ella.

Rápidamente, el visitante nocturno saco de su bolsillo una billetera, y le entrego una tarjeta de crédito al dependiente, tras una rápida transacción el empleado le entrego la bolsa, el guardo la tarjeta en su billetera y esta fue puesta de vuelta en su bolsillo.

"¿Tienen teléfono aquí?" Pregunto a penas volvió a mirar a los ojos del empleado

El empleado le explico que si se metía un por un pequeño pasillo, para después girar a la derecha, ahí tendría un teléfono pago para hacer llamadas, el agradeció debidamente y se embarco tranquilamente a buscar el teléfono.

Fue una escasa odisea, dado que el teléfono se encontraba ahí, en un callejón sin salida girando a la derecha, justo como el empleado le había dicho.

Saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un par de monedas, y rápidamente las introdujo en la ranura para después marcar el numero deseado.

Estaba encendido, por suerte, dado que el clásico tono de repique comenzó a sonar, solo para qué instantes después cállese al buzón de voz.

...

Con un gruñido de exasperación, pulse el botón del teléfono y volví a marcar, maldiciendo el hecho de que se me había olvidado el teléfono en mi casa, si lo hubiese tenido encima ya estuviera quizá en mi hogar, pero hay que darse abasto con lo que se tenga a la mano, el tono de repique volvió a caer, y rece porque alguien contestase mi llamada.

En unos instantes, en aparente (aunque improbable) respuesta a mis plegarias, escuche una voz conocida, que hablaba con nerviosismo

"¿B-buenas noches?" La voz al otro lado estaba azorada, y esto garantizaba que no me había equivocado de numero.

"¿Me vendréis a buscar, oh-"

Un grito desde el otro lado de la línea se escucho, bastante fuerte, tuve que apartar el oído, el cual me termino doliendo, me frote levemente, y repetí varias veces "¿Hola?" en el auricular, hasta que...

"¿A-Andrew? ¿C-como demonios?" Fue una pregunta llena de nerviosismo

"Tuve mucha suerte, aunque no se si llamarlo así, ¿Podrían venir a buscarme? El aventón que tuve que pedir por vuestra cobardía solo quiso dejarme entrando a la ciudad, en la zona de tiendas 24/7" Fue una petición en respuesta a su pregunta, la cual hice calmadamente.

"..." Hubo un silencio y creí escuchar el cómo se levantaba de donde fuese que estuviese sentado "Ya vamos, joder, pensé que no volveríamos a escuchar tu anticuado modo de hablar nunca más ami-"

Corte la llamada rápidamente cuando estaba a punto de decir esa frase ¿Qué clase de amigos te abandonan a la mitad de un bosque solo por unos ruidos raros? ¿Qué clase de amigos escapan a la primera problemática?

Suspire pesadamente, con la bolsa en mano, Salí de la tienda y me senté en una cercana banca que se hallaba frente a la tienda, comencé a esperar el que ambos se presentaran, probablemente muy apenados por lo que sucedió, pero aliviados de que una carga de consciencia no fuese a parar sobre ellos.

Aleje mis pensamientos sobre mis "amigos" mientras empezaba a comer lentamente el chocolate, y comencé a meditar sobre lo sucedido en aquel bosque, yo sabía que "Cordie" era algo sacado de un cuento retorcido, o quizás de una pesadilla, puede que no se comportase como una, pero aun así, ¿Qué sentido tenía su existencia? ¿Cómo podía existir semejante hibrido entre una chica y una araña?

¿Habré sido imprudente al asegurarle que volvería? ¿o era la curiosidad hablando en mi lugar?, con cada bocado de chocolate, mas preguntas se me agolpaban en la mente, si, puede que mi próxima "visita" a ese bosque aclare muchas de ellas, pero pese a ello, no puedo dejar de formularme otras preguntas que me inquietan, ¿Hay mas como ella? ¿Vive algo mas en el bosque a parte de ella?

Avilá siempre había sido un pueblo sumamente tranquilo, ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana me encuentro yo algo asi en los bosques?

Negue con la cabeza sentado como estaba, ya a la mitad de la barra, mastique suavemente el bocado que tenia en mi boca, y empecé a decirme, "Quiza fue algo que imagine", "Quiza, solo quizá, me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y lo que sucedió fue que me termine despertando cerca de la carretera", la falta de sueño a estas alturas me estaba empezando a dar dolores de cabeza y a tratar de negar lo sucedido.

Terminado el chocolate, abri la lata de refresco y tome un buen sorbo.

¿Qué debería hacer al regresar a casa?, ¿Preparar una investigación sobre esto?, ¿Revisar los archivos locales?, ¿Oh acaso...?

"¡Hey!"

Levante la vista de mi lata de refresco, y un convertible plata mate se aproximo con ambos, conductor y co-piloto haciéndome señas, para que me aproximara, suspire, y tragándome el refresco que quedaba rápidamente, tire la lata en la bolsa y subi al auto en la parte de atrás.

"¿Estas bie-"

"Acelera" Fue un comando tajante y algo agresivo, amargo "No tengo tiempo para esto"

Ambos quitaron la sonrisa que llevaban en sus caras y con expresiones que transmutaron a arrepentimiento e incomodidad, dirijieron silenciosamente el vehiculo en la dirección opuesta.

No les diriji la palabra en todo el camino, no es que nuestra "amistad" fuese a desintegrarse con este incidente, pero aun asi, estaba, francamente, enojado.

El ambiente nocturno retrocedía y engullía el camino según las luces del auto se alejaban de las tiendas, e ingresaba en el pueblo, fue una experiencia irritante el tener que esperar almenos 30 minutos de viaje para llegar a casa en el mismo automóvil que esos dos, pero, a fin de cuentas, el pequeño trayecto finalizo, a lo cual me baje del convertible y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo.

"¿Andrew?" La voz del rubio me tomo por sorpresa, le mire sobre el hombro, con una mirada que probablemente el tomase como gélida "¿No estás-?"

No medie palabra y abrí la puerta rápidamente, y la atranque fuertemente, me quede pegado a ella durante unos instantes, y escuche el motor arrancar y alejarse. Cerré la puerta, y comencé a encender la luces, todo me daba la bienvenida a casa, según como lo había dejado.

Las viejas fotos familiares

Algunas estanterías llenas de libros

Y una habitación llena de apuntes biológicos.

A penas abrí la puerta de mi santuario, me apresure a tomar mi diario de bitácoras, y con un bolígrafo empecé a tomar nota de todo lo que había sucedido en aquel bosque.

Esto requiere una mayor investigación.


End file.
